1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and methods for teaching financial principles. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to teaching and reinforcing financial principles through the use of interactive games.
2. Background
Historically, there have been various methods for teaching principles of personal finance, investing and accounting (collectively and individually referred to herein as “financial principles”) to the general populace, and to children in particular. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,826,878, 6,032,957 and 6,106,300 all to Kiyosaki et al., and issued on Oct. 27, 1998, Mar. 7, 2000 and Aug. 22, 2000 respectively (and incorporated herein by reference), disclose respective methods and games for teaching financial principles.
In the past few decades video games and other types of interactive electronic media have become very popular. As used throughout this disclosure, “interactive” means that an audio, video and/or other output occurs in response to a student, game player, adult, child or other type of player's input. Also, as used herein a “networked environment” means an environment where one or more users may remotely access a game over one or more wired or wireless communication networks. Additionally, the term “interactive electronic media,” means electronically produced audio and visual content for a user; the content changing in response to a use input. The interest and captivation of audiences using interactive electronic media can be an important ally to education. The attention and focus required for participating in an interactive game ensures that any associated educational aspects of the game would also receive focus and attention. Consequently, it would be beneficial to utilize the advantages of interactive electronic media to teach and/or reinforce financial principles.
Additionally, there can be significant production, distribution, or environmental advantages to using electronic media to teach and/or reinforce financial principles. For example, by providing games that are accessible over the Internet to teach and/or reinforce financial principles, the games can be utilized by any one with access to the Internet. This could include children who may not usually have access to written materials related to financial education but are able to access electronic materials via the Internet. Moreover, most known systems for educating others about financial principles have been associated with person to person contact or required one's presence in a particular physical location, e.g., if playing a board game, typically two or more players must be at the same location and it is impractical to play at some locations due to the bulk of the game and the fact that there are loose pieces. It would be thus advantageous to provide methods and systems for providing financial education wherein a single user could access and utilize the methods and systems. Such method and systems could allow students or other players to access the game and learn financial principles, regardless of where the students or players are located.
In summary, it is particularly difficult to teach/reinforce financial principles and concepts (e.g., price elasticity of demand, profit, giving to charity, debts and return on investment) to persons (including children) using traditional methods. It is therefore desirable to teach and/or reinforce such important financial principles in a manner that is readily comprehensible, accessible and preferably enjoyable.